Searchlight (TF2017)
Searchlight from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Searchlight is a quiet and withdrawn member of the Throttlebots. A silent spy, he is most at home in the blackest night, not because of what the darkness covers, but for what it reveals. When he cruises through darkened cities or over deserted plains, he has no need to switch on his two 10,000 watt driving lamps: his front-mounted sensor array brings him a subtle panorama that the daylight only overwhelms in its fiery radiance. Searchlight sees all, be it in the dimmest spark of visible light, or in the infrared spectrum, or elsewhere in the realm of electromagnetic radiation. His X-ray capacity lets him look through objects, and his spectroscope allows him to analyze their composition. All of this he can record in stereoscopic, digital video. This amazing array even gives him some offensive capacity; he can blind foes with a dazzling, stroboscopic flash from his driving lamps, but this is painful and disorienting to his well-tuned optics. So fascinating are the secrets which the nighttime world reveals to Searchlight that he often loses track of his assigned mission. A further drawback of working alone comes from his very best quality; his keen senses. A slight sound or movement, if made by something undetectable by his trained sensors, can make him anxious, and eventually send him into a panic. Therefore, though he is serious-minded and works best alone, his superiors must sometimes check on him. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Thanks to a Decepticon Titanium-class Destruction Drone, Searchlight and his fellow Throttlebots were captured during an attack on a fuel storage depot, and brought to the Chief Decepticon Fuel Auditor Ratbat. An outbreak of Scraplets had begun on Earth, and Ratbat ordered them to travel there and kill all of the infected — or he would destroy the planet itself to prevent spread of the deadly disease. Given new Earth-style vehicle forms and canisters of corrosive acid, Searchlight stayed at the primary site of the infection with Freeway and Chase, while Rollbar and Wideload went to track another Transformer who'd left the scene. Rollbar and Wideload eventually returned with Goldbug, his human friend Charley Fong, and a cure for Scraplets: the "rare chemical" water. With this knowledge, they managed to destroy all the Scraplets with help from another of the Earthbound Autobots' allies, G.B. Blackrock. |The Cure| Following that incident, Searchlight and the rest of the Throttlebots joined Goldbug and Blaster as they traveled about the country. While Goldbug was watching tv, he learned that two Cybertronians had been discovered trapped in the cooled lava flow of Mount Verona. He led the group in the hopes of freeing one of the pair, fellow Autobot Ultra Magnus. But upon arrival, the group found the Combaticons already on-site, preparing the obliterate the entire area to eliminate the other trapped Transformer, Galvatron. Though at first willing to let their enemies rid the world of the mad tyrant, even at the expense of one of their own, the Throttlebots were forced into action when a trio of human women took it upon themselves to prevent Magnus's destruction. The Combaticons were driven off, though they swore revenge against Searchlight's team for their interference. |Ladies' Night| The Throttlebots' continued travels only made them targets for virtually everyone—the Decepticons, the Autobot faction Goldbug had gone AWOL from, and the humans who hated and feared all Cybertronians. After escaping one of the Combaticons, Goldbug suggested they hide in a used car lot (because that worked so well for him before). Astonishingly the owner, Big Steve Ludwig, noticed a giant earthmover dump truck magically appearing on his lot, and soon put two-and-two together after receiving a notice from the local RAAT boys. After pouring sugar into the Autobots' gas tanks, he summoned the proper authorities. Searchlight and the Throttlebots were carted off and taken prisoner by RAAT's parent organization, Triple-I. |Used Autobots| Still not recognizing the difference between Autobots and Decepticons, III's bigwigs publicly threatened to execute their prisoners if any more robot attacks took place. Guess what—the Decepticons were willing to call their bluff. After the inevitable raid, Forrest Forsythe ordered the Autobots crushed into cubes. However, a sympathetic (and borderline competent) agent named Walter Barnett realized Searchlight and his friends were telling the truth about there being two factions of robots, and salvaged their cerebro-circuits before the execution, transferring their brain chips into electronic toy cars. Barnett then brought the Autobots in his care to meet with Buster Witiwicky, longtime friend of their Earthbound forces. The reunion was cut short by the Predacons, who had caught the Throttlebots' scent, and sought to crush them dead in their vulnerable state. The Throttlebots managed to outmaneuver their pursuers through a shopping center. Barnett and Buster were separated during the chase, with most of the Throttlebots winding up in Barnett's custody once more. |Toy Soldiers| Searchlight and the Throttlebots remained in Barnett's possession for some time. The human brought the five of them to consult on a hostage situation, after Buster wound up on the Decepticons' island-base. Before they had the chance to dispense any advice, however, the island transformed into a spacecraft and launched, with Buster still on board. |The Desert Island of Space| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Chase is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Autobot City went off-line, and Rodimus Prime wanted to find out why. The Throttlebots were part of the team who came to Earth and saw the horrific sight of their fellow Autobots strung up by the ramparts. Rodimus sent the team out on point with Kup, Blurr, and Smokescreen, but a sudden surprise attack by the Quintessons quickly put them all on the defensive. Luckily, Roddy eventually got to the control center and woke up Metroplex, the living core of Autobot City, to drive off the invaders. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Steve Bulen reprises his role as Searchlight. Changes *Among the Throttlebots: only Chase and Wideload appeared in Space Pirates!, with Chase among the Autobots stationed at Autobot City. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots